


Five Night's At Freddy's: An Alternate Adaptation

by cladinblack15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, References to Drugs, Schizophrenia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cladinblack15/pseuds/cladinblack15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the third game but named after the first, the story centers on a young man named Marcus who gets a job at an attraction that's soon to be opened on Halloween called Fazbear's Fright, a haunted house based on an old, local myth. Little does Marcus know however, that the myth may be more real than he thinks it is and soon, uncovers its dark secrets.</p><p>An experimental horror fanfic I decide to write based on the question 'What if FNAF were a movie or a 7-episode 1 hour long miniseries?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Night Guard

"Marcus S. Thorne, born 12 May 1988. Graduated from college recently and has a diploma in engineering. Previous part time jobs include serving at a fast food restaurant and filing documents in an office. Suffers from Schizophrenia which is being dealt with by counselling and medication".

The man in front of Marcus puts his profile down and crosses his fingers. His name was Oliver Jones, one of the managers of Fazbear's Fright, a horror attraction that was soon to be opened on Halloween night. He had long, unkempt hair and wore a pair of red-tinted glasses. He was also wearing a Pink-Floyd shirt along with khaki shorts, smoking a joint as he conversed with Marcus. The two men sat in a white room. This should be an interview for a job but it feels more like a casual conversation.

Marcus crosses his hands, anxious of what Oliver will say.

"Your record seems pretty clean." Oliver says at last, "So tell me Mark, why would you like to work for us?"

"I don't know," shrugs Marcus, "I've got a year before I go into Uni and I've always wanted to try working at these kind of attractions.

I can maybe fix some machinery or do some maintenance...". Marcus didn't want to enforce or say directly that getting a job was also in fact difficult for him due to his aforementioned Schizophrenia.

"I see... Alright, I think I've got the perfect position for you".

"Really?"

"You see, our attraction only opens in about a week and we need someone to make sure the equipment works and that nothing catches on fire. When the place opens, people will come in the office and into the building, and work their way towards you, past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You''re officially going to be a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think".

"What are you rambling on about?" asked Marcus.

"Uh, do you know what our attraction is based on?"

"'Fazbear's Fright?' I don't know much of the details but what I do know is that its a haunted house attraction based on an old, local horror story. What else would it be?" Marcus says rather annoyed.

"You mean you don't know the full-Nevermind," Oliver sits up, goes to a drawer and pulls out something, tossing the item to Marcus. "You start your shift tomorrow". Marcus sits up examining the item encased in plastic wrap: It is a blue security guard uniform with a signature yellow badge. "You serious? Not to protest but, are you sure I can't be a maintenance guy or something else less boring?" "Nah dude, we've got everything covered for that part of our attraction and trust me, your role as the security guard is the best and most interesting job offer you'll get". "Fine, how much is my salary?" "Can't say bro, but you will be paid handsomely". "I'd better be." Marcus huffs. "That's great man! I'll meet you outside the attraction at 12am tomorrow." "Whatever." replies Marcus slamming the door behind him. Out of the room, Marcus lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that he'd finally been accepted for a job at long last.

**[PROLOGUE END]**


	2. Night 1: Are you ready for Freddy?

Marcus attempted to comb his wavy brown hair as straight as possible, creating a parting in the middle of his forehead and a lock of hair covering his left eye. He then fastened his belt around his black jeans and put the security cap on, staring at how he looked like in front of the mirror.

"Oh God, I look so stupid." commented Marcus to himself.

The uniform he'd been given was kind of small for someone his size and stature. The cloth felt stifling around his upper half which included his arms, accentuating his somewhat plump physique. The pants and belt didn't help either, straining taut around his waist and allowing a small overhang of fat to spill over his sides. Marcus placed his hands around his partially rotund belly which drooped past his belt and attempted to tuck it in just like his shirt to no avail. Even straigtening his posture didn't seem to do the trick.

_Fuck, did I gain weight? I swear my stomach wasn't this huge before. Damn, if I only had a weighing scale here. Maybe I should cut down on the alcohol and desserts._

Marcus examined himself in the mirror staring at his emerald-eyed reflection, tracing his sharp v-shaped, recently-shaven chin, pointed nose, and thin lips. No signs of developing flab on his face yet... Or maybe it's just the fault of these damn clothes... Marcus wouldn't exactly call himself fat, he was just born a bit 'larger' than most people. Even those he knew thought that he was of an okay weight and height and not many bullied him for his appearance throughout the years. But then again, he had been kind of stress eating for the past decade or so...

_Hmmm.. I'd better ask the manager if he has a larger size of this when I go to the attraction tonight._

With that, Marcus took a small bag with him consisting of a phone and wallet and left his small apartment on the second floor.

* * *

 

 **12am**. That was the time shown on his watch. Here he was at last after an hour long journey by foot, bus and a quick meal. Marcus stood in the chilly autumn night outside the unopened attraction beneath the menacing unlit sign 'Fazbear's Fright' which showed a logo of a smiling but creepy looking bear with a top hat. He'd found out about this attraction in a newspaper advertising open spots for jobs such as such as repairmen and 'relic searchers'.

Unfortunately, he'd arrived far too late to get any of those better positions...

Marcus was aware that on the other side of this road was a theme park aimed for both kids and teens and almost immediately deduced that Fazbear's Fright was positioned here for an important reason and purpose, to compete with the theme park and attract interested customers. This indeed was the perfect location, it was nearby to the theme park hotels as well.

"Hello?" Marcus called out. "Hello?" He made a round about the building until he spotted Oliver leaning against a tree while smoking a joint with a black bag slung over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Shouted Marcus waving to him.

"Hey man!" Oliver shouted back throwing down his joint, "Great to see you!"

The two men approached each other and unexpectedly, Oliver gave him a tight hug and then let go. Marcus was still stunned by the strong smell of weed upon Oliver despite knowing and suspecting the man was probably high.

"Hey-Hey! Glad you came tonight man!" Oliver pat him on the shoulder, "I promise, you're not going to regret this job. We found some crazy relics over the weekend. We're all tracking more of them down right now as we speak. So-uh lemme just update real quick and then you can get to work". Oliver led Marcus to the back door of the attraction which had an 'EXIT' sign right above and handed him a set of keys.

"These keys give you access to every door in the building." He gave Marcus an overtly grand gesture, "You have the honour of opening the doors tonight mister. The one in the middle opens this one".

"Um, thanks?" said Marcus unsurely. He inserted the key and turned the lock, opening the back door to Fazbear's Fright.

The two of them entered and what greeted them nearly scared the shit out of Marcus.

"Ah!" Marcus took a step back spotting the object, "O-oliver, what the hell is that thing?!"

A metallic brown bear, appearing almost similar to the one on the logo outside with the exception of a missing top hat and bowtie, was impaled oddly on a steel rod with its jaw slack and gaping. Where its eyes should have been were just empty, soulless holes and juxtaposed beside it was a cartoonish poster of a blue rabbit and itself smiling.

"Ah, that's Freddy Fazbear himself from Fazbear's Pizzeria...Or at least what remains of him. Hey there Fred, this my buddy Marcus." he greeted the mannequin/scary bear-thing cheerfully.

He punched Marcus playfully. "Go on, say hello".

"Hi." Marcus greeted the bear with apparent horror in his voice.

Oliver didn't seem to take notice. Ahead of them was a dimly lit corridor while to their right was a room with a red door labelled 'Security'. Oliver turned Marcus in the room's direction.

"This room is where you'll be working for the entire week and hopefully, also for the entire duration of our attraction." Informed Oliver squeezing Marcus's shoulder in excitement.

"Let's go inside". Marcus unlocked the door and they went into a wide rectangular room which was lit a dull yellow. There were about 5 lights which made up its brightness: Two lamps where Freddy was, a single lightbulb above in the room itself and two more lamps just outside the Security Room which could be seen from a large transparent glass window that faced them. In the room itself were more colourful drawings and arts such paper plate doll versions of more cartoonish characters and lying to the side, was a box of curious, cutesy masks and items. The one which caught Marcus's interest was the red, electric guitar. Further within the room, was a dustbin, a chair and a desk with two compartments that faced the transparent window. On the desk itself were bobble-head figurines of a blue bunny, the bear called 'Freddy' and a humanoid chicken of sorts.

 _These are probably the mascots._ thought Marcus to himself.

"A-Hum," Oliver coughed taking out something from his black bag ."Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new". He brings out a laptop and charger and, switching it on, reveals the live but low-quality footage of Fazbear's Fright from the point of view of various hidden cameras situated in the building. The first camera he saw was Camera 2 which was a corridor with a creepy, light-flickering statue and hand-drawn pictures lining the walls, possibly done by children seeing how crudely and simple they were drawn.

"So, we found another set of drawings, Always nice and look, there's Bonnie the Bunny". Olive then switched to camera four by clicking a square point on a small, less-detailed map in the right hand corner.

"We also found a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic, then again it might just be another crappy cosplay."

"Cosplay?" interrupted Marcus, "You mean to say that this story/rumor is so popular it warrants cosplays?!" "Yup. It has a pretty big underground cult following which is why we are pretty sure this attraction will be a success. Over the years, this story has inspired various fan arts, fan fictions and disgustingly enough, por-"

"Alright stop." Marcus decided to change the subject before things got awkward, "Just tell me what else is new". "

"Well, we found that desk fan over there, very old. Metal though. Watch your fingers". Oliver proceed to show him the rest of the facility via the cameras using the arrow keys and keypad.

"Uh-heh... Uh...So you see, right now the place is basically just-you know... Flashing lights, spooky props, Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now. Uh, if we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying "Boo". Ha..Ha.., uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now, Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was like, an extra room that got boarded up or something like that. So, we're gonna take a peak and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the setup". Oliver pulls out and sets up another laptop and another charger and turns on the fan.

"Thankfully, there are two sockets at the bottom of this desk. This place also has Wi-Fi by the way but don't use any of these laptops to go on the internet. Uh, as I demonstrated, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams. When you aren't manually using it, the live footage in each location will automatically switch after 6 seconds or so. Uh, then this other item," he gestured to the second laptop, "Is your maintenance panel. Use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. we're trying to make this place feel as vintage as possible, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking yesterday about fires starting in this building. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for, is the ventilation. Look this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air blowin'. Okay that's it. Your shift ends along with this building's power at 6am. Keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night. Any questions?"

"Yes." Marcus raises his hand, "Can I maybe get a more fitting uniform? This one is a little tight for my liking..."

"Sorry bro, it's the only one we got. Maybe you can try asking a tailor to adjust it or try to lose weight or something.I dunno...maybe try spiff up your uniform with an accessory..." Oliver shrugs extending a hand,"Anyway, I gotta go. Good luck man". "Yeah, sure." Marcus says glaring angrily at an ignorant Oliver shaking his hand. "Buh, Bye dude. Lock the door for me will ya".

Oliver leaves, slamming the door behind him as Marcus is left alone for the first night.

* * *

 

Marcus hangs his coat on the chair and throws himself down on the chair, sitting upright. It feels worse than standing. His muffin top is more defined and the tightness of his belt digs painfully into his stomach and constricts him. He's forced to loosen it a bit by two holes to feel comfortable as the buttons on his shirt strain to hold his form together. He feels as if they could burst at any moment.

 _God what an asshole,_ thinks Marcus _, I hope he knew what he said to me was really offensive. But still, I have a job now, I'll get a good pay and hopefully, I won't have to wear a Furry Suit next week._

The building is quiet save for the low hum of the lamps and droning of the fan. It has only been two hours since 12am and Marcus is bored out of his wits and feels as if he's gaining more weight by sitting on his ass like this. Marcus sighs and stretches, seeing nothing but darkness and the creepy mascots for quite a while. He then decides to explore the entirety of Fazbear's fright himself. He pulls out his iPhone and uses the 'Flashlight' app to wander around. He comes across faulty wiring on the ceiling (some of which are a bit too low for Marcus's liking) while walking on checkered tiles below him. He sees presents strewn across the floor, more drawings and the other torn apart mascots within the building.

_Ugh, I wonder how could children have been so fascinated by these...things in the 80s. Good god, even though they're dismantled, they still freak me out._

However, Marcus had the impression that if he had went to Fazbear's in his childhood, his favourite one would probably have been the Bunny. Eventually, Marcus saw nothing more to see and went back to the Security Room. Remembering the electric guitar in the box, he went to pick it up and play with it, strumming its imaginary strings as he sung Kenny Loggins's _Footloose_. He hadn't even noticed that he'd fallen asleep as soon as he sung the song for a fourth time.

* * *

 

Huh? Marcus awoke with a start. This isn't Fazbear's Fright. Was the first thought that came to his mind. He was in a much larger room facing two tables with party hats on them. Two caution signs were painted above the wide opening. A flashlight was in his hand. Marcus wandered outside. The room was dark, so so dark. All of a sudden, he felt something grab a hold of him from his collar. He came face to face with Freddy Fazbear. The bear smelt oddly of rotting flesh. Marcus screamed. The scene then changed, Marcus could not move. The bear was dragging him to a table with a headless animatronic suit. Inside it were steel wires and bars. The bear grabbed Marcus by his hair and shoved him into the cold metal suit.

* * *

 

"AHHH! AHH! AHrgh!" Marcus awoke in cold sweat feeling the lingering, phantom pains of the metal piercing his skin. What was that? Was he back in reality? He flexed his hands blinked himself awake. He then purposefully slapped himself just to be sure. Ouch.

Yes, Marcus knew he was definitely back in reality. Instinctively, he checked his watch. His shift had ended over five minutes ago.

_Crap, I must have fallen asleep last night. I'd better remind myself to bring coffee and my pills tomorrow..._

He looked to one of the laptops. One of them had changed: On it was a moving picture of a humanoid bear, bunny and chicken. The very same three mascots on his desk. Upon the bear were the letters W,A,S,D. He pressed on of the words causing the bear to move down. Immediately, Marcus realised this wasn't a moving image but an 8 bit game. He held down the 's' key, forcing the bear to go downwards. The avatar went into the next room with two tables and moving pixels meant to represent rats to see a purple bear, similar in shape to it, move right and disappear. The words: FOLLOW ME. popped up at the bottom left corner of the screen. Marcus sent the avatar in the same direction as the purple Freddy. In the next room, the purple bear went upwards and Marcus sent Freddy in its direction. After two more rooms, the purple Freddy led Marcus to a room with a boarded up door and went upwards. Marcus sent the Freddy avatar up once more, only for Freddy to stop and to be greeted by ominous red words. ERR Err? Marcus thought As in an error? STRRZZZT A loud static sound blared from the laptop as a purple figure dashed out from above and tore the Freddy avatar to bits, laughing and smiling as it did so. The screen then went blank, fading into white lines and then, back into the security camera map. What the hell was that about? Marcus felt uneasy about the purple figure but didn't know why. Left with unanswered questions for now, Marcus shut down the laptops and left Fazbear's Fright as fast as possible in time to see the lights and machinery power down, needing to contact Oliver or at least do some research about these strange events.

[NIGHT 1 END]

* * *

 

**Author's Note: As you know, review and like if you want more. As to why there is a door for the Security Room, you'll see what becomes of it later...**


	3. Night 2: A horror ride built just for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm new to this site. Trying to figure out how it works.....Expect Posts to be slow I guess. The completed version of this story is on ff.net.
> 
> Author's note: This takes place in presumably future Present Day (2015), a week before Halloween. Marcus is about 27 years old. Yes, his name is supposed to be a reference to the Let's Player 'Markiplier' and Scott Cawthon, the creator of FNAF. In this version, the rumours of the murders did not circulate to a large amount of people but rather, the rumours of the 'Living Animatronics' did and no one knows about the existence of the first outlet except for a select few, only the second...If there are any mistakes I made, please correct me in your reviews. Event-wise mistakes do not count as FNAF's story is mostly still theories and besides, this is an 'Alternate Adaptation' anyways so a few changes had to be made.

Morning greeted Marcus with a gust of cool, fresh air. Brown leaves darted around his feet as he left Fazbear's Fright, still haunted by the two earlier oddities that occurred to him. He worried it might have been his Schizophrenia acting up but then again, it was dealt with ages ago and he couldn't remember his hallucinations or dreams feeling so realistic...

 _I'm still tired,_ thinks Marcus, _I need to get my mind off of this for a while._

Marcus whips out his iPhone and texts his two friends he met and graduated with in college: Rebecca Kipton and Jack Smith. Jack was Marcus's first friend and a big enthusiast of urban legends and horror fiction. He was going to be so happy about what Marcus would soon tell him.Rebecca on the other hand was a girl he met in his second year of college. She loved art, bright colours and complex shapes as far as Marcus was concerned.

**Hey Guys, want 2 hang out 2 day? If you can make it, meet me at Kitcha's at 3pm for tea. We'll have a milkshake or something.**

Marcus pressed the send button. Kitcha's was a popular 24-hour Diner in their town which served all kinds of food but sadly, most of the items on the menu were crap save for their desserts and pies. Marcus sighed. When he got home, he was going to take a nice, long slumber but first, he had to wait for his bus to arrive.

* * *

 

**_7 hours later:_ **

After a restless, dreamless sleep, Marcus got out of his apartment wearing his usual clothes and immediately saw Jack and Rebecca already seated inside waving to him from one of the windows. He waved back at them and went straight inside. Kitcha's was a simple diner that looked like something from the 60s, each seat was plush red and there were even counter seats in the middle of the restaurant. His friends had already ordered their meals, respectively a chocolate milkshake and a pink cupcake with big eyes made of icing.

"Hey Mark!" greeted Jack raising his palm to his friend, "How you doing?"

Marcus high-fived him, "Great. How about you?"

"The two of us are cool. I got a job at my brother's place and Becky here is now working full time as a junior architect. You?"

"I got a job at this horror attraction which is opening soon near to that theme park in Caroll Avenue".

"That horror attraction wouldn't happen to be Fazbear's Fright would it?" Jack guessed enthusiastically.

"Lucky guess. Yes, it is. I actually thought I wouldn't score a job there in the first place although oddly enough, it somehow happened. One of the Managers I saw, Oliver I believe was his name, accepted me right on the spot and made me the Security Guard".

"That's awesome. Can't wait to see you there on opening night. I booked two tickets early for you and me but seeing as how you're already part of the attraction.." Jack turned to Rebecca who had quite the opposite reaction.

"Hey Becks, what's with the look you're giving me." Marcus eyed Rebecca suspiciously.

"Um, Mark...How much do you know about what went down at Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"I know a bit of the lore." said Marcus, "There was this incident that happened there that caused an uproar in the late 80s and scared off a lot the Pizzeria's customers... The Bite of 87 was it? Some poor girl or boy was accidentally mauled by one of the animatronic mascots and then after that, there were like these rumours that started spreading about the place being haunted by ghosts or something?"

"Close enough. However," Jack corrected him, "The rumours of Fazbear's being haunted by malovent spirits came way before the incident. Apparently, the story goes that some of the employees who worked at Fazbear's during the night shifts claimed that the animatronics, despite being shut down during the evening, would suddenly 'come to life' and follow them around. They say that if you were ever caught by one of them before 6am, the animatronics would murder you with their bare hands or worse, stuff you violently into an unused animatronic suit with metal parts inside it and the result of it would ultimately be your untimely and gruesome death. Nobody truly knows why the animatronics did committed these atrocities or whether all these tales were true, some believe that each of them was possessed by demons, dark forces, angry ghosts or whatever while others, who were a little crazier, believed that the animatronics were inherently evil and that a machine uprising was soon to be upon us." Jack wiggled his fingers, "Spooky right"?

Marcus recalled the dream he had several hours ago in the attraction, shivering slightly as he did so.There was more to the myth than he'd thought. How could he have had that dream when he'd barely known about such a thing occurring within the Pizzeria?

"Yeah, the employees included Security Guards." added Rebecca, "Aren't you worried?"

Marcus and Jack laughed. "Chill Becky," assured Jack, "It's just a really scary fairytale that plagued us all as kids. I think that these employees probably created this fake story just to scare off late night intruders or something. I think the Bite of 87 just escalated our fears, making it sound as if the whole 'animatronics coming to life' thing was real".

"Yeah and besides, the animatronics are all just dismantled props now," informed Marcus, "What could they possibly do to hurt me?"

Marcus grabbed an extra fork on the table and thrust it into a piece of Rebecca's cupcake, chewing on it while asking her a question and accusingly pointing the fork at her. "Hey, didn't you go to Fazbear's a couple of times when you were a kid?"

"Yeah but, I wasn't a die hard fan like Jack here and I was only there twice: Once for a friend's party and another time because my cousin suggested it. It was a disturbing part of my childhood and I never liked being there one bit. I'm really worried for you..."

Marcus swallowed, "Relax, I'll be fine".

"Uh Mark, you think you could steal me a free souvenir from there?" asked Jack prodding his shoulder.

"Why not? The management I work for is kind of slack anyway. It's made of people who seem to be only about 5 or 7 years older than us. One missing item wouldn't hurt I guess."

"Sweet, I can't wait to have my childhood ruined next week".

"I thought it already was?"

Rebecca sighed. "If an animatronic suddenly reanimates itself, don't come crying to me".

"Whatever Becks. Say, by any chance, do I look fatter?" Rebecca tilted her head, "You look like you've gained a bit of weight but otherwise you seem okay. Why are you asking?"

"Um, no reason..."

The topic about Fazbears dropped from that point onwards and instead the three of them moved on to lighter topics such as the weather, news around the world and embarrassing moments that happened in their lives. They were so caught up in their conversations that they were blissfully unaware of a man listening to them from one of the counter seats...

* * *

 

_In a room with light blue wallpaper, a little boy lay awake in his bed, unable to fall asleep._

_The door to his bedroom clicks open. Someone enters..._

_"Dad?" the boy blinks._

_"Hey son, you're still awake?" he asks ruffling his son's hair, "Can't sleep huh?"_

_The boy nodded. "Could you sing for me?"_

_His father pinched his cheeks. "Alright son. Close your eyes"._

_The boy did as his Father said. His father then began to sing with a smooth voice, stroking his son's head gently as if his hair was a cat._

_My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf, So it stood ninety years on the floor; It was taller by half than the old man himself, Though it weighed not a pennyweight more. It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born, And was always his treasure and pride; But it stopp'd short — never to go again — When the old man died. Ninety years without slumbering ( **tick, tock, tick, tock** ), His life seconds numbering, ( **tick, tock, tick, tock** ), It stopp'd short — never to go again — When the old man died..._

* * *

 

 **12am.** The bus shook to an unsteady halt, waking Marcus up from his short nap and alerted him to his location. He got off the bus carrying the same bag from the previous night along a meal in his hands from the fast food stall he used to work at.The place was crowded tonight and thus, he sort of had to take his dinner with him to work.

 _Eh, maybe the management won't mind me eating at work as long as I clean up afterwards. After all, the attraction isn't open and they haven't given any rules to follow concerning the place as of yet besides keeping watch over the place at all times that is..._ reasons Marcus.

Marcus unlocks the door and steps into the Security Room. Everything looks the same as before but there's something on his desk: A tape recorder and a small present box. Marcus goes for the box first, unwrapping the paper and opening the lid, revealing a purple tie decorated with multicoloured sequins. It looks expensive and kind of cute so Marcus fastens it around his neck and he presses 'play' button on the tape recorder, setting up some of his own stuff on the desk. He pulls out the soft drink and hamburger and sits down, eating as he listens to the recording.

**Hey-Hey! If you're listening to this, I'm glad you came back for another night. You like the accessory I bought for you?**

Marcus takes the first bite of his plain hamburger consisting of lettuce, tomatoes and a patty.

**Okay...Anyway, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for, like, other employees or something like that.**

Marcus takes another, much larger bite of the food in his hands.

**So I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this legit, man. We also found some kind of old arcade machine and tapes of a laughing child that you can play by yourself in any of the rooms to create some creepy ambiance when the customers walk in on Opening Night but I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- We found an animatronic. A real one.**

As if on cue, the live camera footage of CAM 1 automatically switched to CAM 2, revealing a broken, humanoid rabbit in the shadows of a corridor.Marcus froze.

 **Uh-uh-oh, gotta go man, uh, well well look it's, it's in there somewhere, I'm... I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found. Talk to you later man!** The tape recording cut off abruptly and then, another voice began to talk on the speakers above him. The voice was different, sounding more timid and midwestern. **Uh, hello, hello-hello? Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits, so please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents/injury/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur.**

Marcus's heart began to beat rapidly, although he didn't know why. He didn't believe the rumours were true, didn't believe that the animatronics came to life at night to murder innocent people and yet, why was he so scared by the humanoid thing in the corridor? Maybe it was due to its unnatural shape...He continued to eat his burger in order to ease off his fears.

**First, we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in animatronic form. For ease of operation the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound cues. It's the easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, enter and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain fixed. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile- you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's.**

The recording ended, only to be replaced by a new one. Marcus had finished his burger, thrown its wrapper in the bin and now begun to slurp up his drink.

 **Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety...** Marcus tossed his drink to the bin after draining it dry and got on to his work watching the cameras.

* * *

 

**4:45am **

**"...So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**

"Ugh, Shut Up..." Every thirty minutes, a different tape by the same cowardly-sounding man would play on the speakers. It has only been a few hours and Marcus is already sick of listening to him. Each one would usually center on instructions concerning the facility or the guy joking about the 'living animatronics' coming to 'get you'. He groans, pushing up his eyelids in an attempt to keep himself awake. It would take a while for him to get used to being nocturnal despite the hours of sleep he had gotten earlier. He'd brought the coffee and pills with him but forgotten about the water and packets of sugar.

 _I wonder if I could suggest to the management to install a coffee machine here or maybe one of those electronic drink vendors._ thinks Marcus, _That would be an excellent idea._

Out of boredom and a need to go to the bathroom, Marcus decides to do the next best thing to keep him awake: Wander outside. Marcus opens the door and walks into the dimply ochre-lit, windowless corridors with his iPhone. He passes by Freddy Fazbear who hangs limply from his post and makes a beeline for his destination. If I can remember correctly, I think the bathrooms are somewhere in the area where CAM 5 is installed...The one with the ceiling of stars... He keeps walking, eventually coming across the corridor where an impaled Bonnie the Bunny and its probable nameless cousin stood motionless. Marcus approaches the new animatronic out of curiosity, flashing his torch upon the machine and it dawns upon him that the thing looks much worse up close, the more prominent features of it being a missing chunk of its left ear and a scratch across its left eye. The animatronic was coated in a sheen of gold paint which had already dulled and flaked upon its metal surface and its eyes were mere pinpricks of white which stared right through Marcus's soul. The rabbit smiled at him with an eerie Chesire grin of crooked yellow teeth and looked to be on the verge of falling apart as evidenced by the various cracks, exposed wires and large holes located all over its body. Yes, time had not been kind to this freaky animatronic and more than anything, Marcus thought that it resembled that rabbit monster from Donnie Darko rather than a friendly children's mascot.

"Hey there big guy." spoke Marcus, "You seem to be in a pretty rough shape".

The animatronic lay silent. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

Marcus accessed the internet on his phone, researching the characters of Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Hmm, strange..." he swiped his phone screen, "you don't seem to be listed as a familiar character of the franchise. At most, I think you resemble that bunny called Bonnie. You know, I think that's what I'll call you".

 

M͔͍̓̽̇̓ͅẏ͙̟̩̣̹ͪ̐͌ͥ́ ͙͇̳̌̏͑ͨͫ͒ͬn̥͈̦a̗͍͓̞͋̿͂ͦ͑͑m̛͉̳͙̻̬̥̺ͨ̐̄͗ḛ͇͓͙̤̟̽͂ͧͣ ḯ̎̓̔ͨͤ̋s ͎̣̝̙͈̮̲͒Sͪ̓ͭ̀P̞̖̣͍͋ͧ͒Ȓ̢͔̯̭͍͎̲̔I̒̏ͮ̏҉̞̭͇̫̹̠N͎͖͓̮͐Ǧ̤͚̟͘T͕̬̻̳̯ͪ̂̇ͤ̚R̫̞̣͈̘̟͐̄A̩P̰͇͕̼̙̩̲͆ͫ̏ͧ̽̎̊.ͭ̾̃ͪ͆͏̜̼̞̖̫

 

A buzz of static rang through Marcus's ears. "Hm? Did you say something?" asked Marcus tilting his head up to stare at it. The animatronic responded to Marcus with only its vacant look. Marcus looks around.

"Funny, I thought I heard someone say 'Spring Trap'...Anyway, keep up the good work standing there, you'll sure as hell make a good scare for the visitors next week".

He leaves the animatronic be and hums the song _Hotel California_ as he turns right into the 'Starry Room'.

 _Why the fuck did I do that?_ asks Marcus to no one in particular, _Am I really so lonely here that I have to talk to inanimate objects all because I can't call my friends at 4am in the morning?_

Approaching the toilets, Marcus sees that nothing much seems to have changed in the building save for a bunch of new added items like drawings and props such as fake pizzas plastered upon the walls and the aforementioned arcade machine which was placed between the entrances to the men's and women's bathrooms. Speaking of which, the toilet's interior was surprisingly well-furnished as Marcus took a leak in one of the stalls. The ceiling lights didn't flicker and stayed lit at all times, the water was perfectly clean and, as compared to the rest of Fazbear's Fright which smelt like a damp fish market combined with hints of marijuana for some reason, it had a really good scent of flowers wafting about the room. Marcus splashed his face with a cool hit of running tap water and dried it with tissue which was paced in a box at the far side of the sinks. He exhaled a sigh. Ah, I feel so much better. The bathroom, Marcus thought, was in fact much nicer than his office. As he pondered on whether he could stay the night here instead of going back to his assigned room, a sound from the building threw those thoughts right out the window.

**_Drag...Shuffle..Drag...Shuffle..._ **

_What the...?!_ Marcus turned to the exit of the bathroom and ran outside, shining his torch upon the surfaces of the room. He debates with himself about what to do in his situation, should he speak out or should he investigate the areas quietly for the sound? He had no weapons with him and if someone or something threatening did manage to sneak it's way into the building, he was screwed. Whatever it was though, the sound, as quickly as it began, abruptly stopped after five seconds. Was it real or was I just imagining things? Must have been a cat or a rat or some stray animal... However, Marcus found it hard to lie to himself. What he had heard was the sound of metal scraping on the floor and as such, he doubted his reasonings.

**_Bzzt..Fizzle..._ **

He did a 180 degree turn, the light of the arcade machine shining on his face. Despite being not plugged into any electrical outlet, the arcade machine was somehow turning on and it was forming itself into an 8 bit game called 'Mangle's Quest'. The words 'Press Start' blinked rapidly at Marcus, as if flirting with him to play with it. Marcus was unsure of what to do now but felt as if some unseen force was compelling him to press the start button. Cautiously, Marcus gave in and pressed it. More white words appeared on the screen before fading into the game.

**Collect my pieces. Don't let him touch you. Press x to hop.**

The game's avatar was a the head of a grinning white fox. It was inside a purple room and above it were blue pixel clouds and a platform containing a body and leg. Marcus moved the avatar with the analogue stick and made it jump onto the floating platform. The two parts connected and formed the avatar's partial body. Marcus moved it into the next room with four platforms, three large blue windows and two more body parts: The other leg and an...arm? There was also a sprite of a fat kid running on the ground.

_That must be the 'him' I have to avoid._

Marcus manages to get the avatar to stay above and collect its second part and then gets the third which reveals itself to be a tail. From the last platform, he makes the avatar jump into the next room with four more platforms, one of the attached to the room's right wall, and it immediately lands on its final piece: An extra head.

_Umm...Okay._

There was nowhere else to go save for the door which said 'exit'. Marcus, at first, thought he had to go there until a string of words appeared above the game. Go beyond the top of the box for a reward.

 _Beyond the top huh?_ Marcus moved the avatar to the last high platform and made it jump right, causing the avatar to pass through it and fall into a red abyss. He wasn't too sure where he was going from here...The avatar eventually landed where a crying black and grey statue kneeled and remained and Marcus moved the avatar in its direction. Now, the avatar was in a level with platforms made of balloons which ascended into the stars. Marcus made the avatar hop onto one of them, one after the other, until he ended up at a platform with a large, pink cake on it, a crescent moon hung over it. The moment the avatar and the cake made contact, the screen turned to white and transformed into another game. This time, the avatar was a boy with a purple balloon.

**Collect the red balloons. Deliver the cake.**

Marcus did as the words said, collecting each of the 7 red balloons, and the background changed again to a lone platform where the avatar and a grey crying child stood. Shifting the avatar close to the crying child, the pink cake instantly popped into existence in front of the grey child who ceased his/her tears. The screen faded into white lines, the game had ended. Marcus was left alone in the dark.

_Well, that was a fun game. But what was that about?_

Once again, he didn't have time to think on it as the sound started up again and it was getting much closer.

**Drag...Shuffle...DRAG...SHUFFLE.**

Marcus calculated his options: Whatever was in the building with him sounded dangerous. Possibly, it was a thief and if it was, he could call the cops and they could catch the culprit. All Marcus had to do was watch the person's movements. The best option he could think of was hiding somewhere and then following the person as soon as the intruder passed by him and his best bet, was to hide in the bathroom. Simply switching off the lights and lying in wait. If the intruder decided to come inside to do business (which seemed unlikely), Marcus would hide in one of the stalls or try to knock the intruder out with his bare hands. All he had to do was stay quiet for now... He went behind the bathroom wall near to its door, switching off the lights on the ceiling and setting his iPhone on silent, peeking out a little as he waited for the intruder's arrival. What he saw was not what he or anyone else would have expected.

**CluNK...Scree..CluNK...Scree.**

The intruder came into view. Marcus gaped and instinctively covered his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from screaming like a madman. No, No way...This isn't real...This can't be happening... The Golden, rusted and severely damaged animatronic was up and about, moving slowly but loudly in the corridor and groaning as it did so. The noises it made sounded like a wild, predatory animal's roar with a digitised enhancement, unnatural and frightening. Marcus backed in farther against the wall, closing his eyes as the animatronic's snow-coloured gaze quickly flicked to look in his direction.

_Count to ten..Count to ten..._

Due to the intense darkness of the entire facility combined with the bathroom or possibly a miraculous stroke of luck, the animatronic didn't spot him. **Grrrr...*Growl***

**Clunk...Scree...Clunk...Scree...clunk...scree...clunk..scree.**

The animatronic gradually moved away from Marcus's perimeter and entered into the side of the next corridor. As soon as Marcus was sure that the animatronic was out of sight and sound, he departed as quietly as he could from the bathroom and headed into the corridor that led back to the Security Room.

_Nope. Change of plans. I am certainly not going to try to approach or attack that fucking thing but still...what to do next?_

He check his watch. It was now **5:40am**

_Good, only 20 more minutes. Jack mentioned something about 6am...What was it again? Oh yeah, don't get caught by the animatronics before that time or they'll kill you. I think his sentence went something like that..._

His mind was still trying to process what he had just seen. Were the rumours of the 'living animatronics' true after all or was the 'on' switch of the animatronic simply malfunctioning? According to the information provided by the timid man's recordings on the speaker, he'd heard that the animatronics were programmed to roam about freely and befriend children so maybe the animatronic was simply trying to look for them.

_Seems like a legit reason I guess, but why does it have to look so damn creepy? Maybe I should just approach it and try to find its switch._

He now paused outside his room in front of Toy Freddy's face peering at him from within the box, contemplating on whether he should go up to and repair the creature lurking in the halls. However, his nagging superstitions and fears about dying by the hands of that machine got the better of him and he decided to build a makeshift fort around the security room. Hastily, he locked the door and sat at his desk, watching the laptops.

As it turned out while he was gone, the tapes of the timid man had stopped, the cameras had malfunctioned and all Marcus could see for now was a fuzzy screen. The audio was dead as well but at least the ventilation was alright. Marcus used the second laptop to repair the two functions and the screen came back to life after 5 minutes, showing footage of CAM 8 where the animatronic was trashing the lamp made out of Chica's cranium, howling as it did so, crushing Chica vigorously against the walls and tearing apart several drawings in the process.

Nope, that is obviously not a kid-friendly animatronic searching for kids.

Its head then turned jarringly, its sight boring right into CAM 8, into him. The footage then blurred and after 10 seconds, CAM 8 was active again but the animatronic no, Springtrap, was gone. Marcus flipped through the various cameras until it reached CAM 4 where he found the animatronic staring up at the Foxy lamp. It then turned and began to move downwards to CAM 3.

_And then it will reach CAM 2 and then...Oh God, what do I do?_

Marcus then remembered the audio of the child's voice that was installed into the computer that could be played into any of the speakers near each camera. Maybe I could use this to my advantage, Marcus formulates an idea,

_Maybe I could lure it away from the Security Room using this noise as a distraction._

It was worth a shot. Marcus clicked CAM 5 and pressed the button to play the audio. "Hello?" a boy's voice called out over the speaker at CAM 5. Marcus sees the rabbit fall for it as its cocks its head and goes away from CAM 2 into the room containing CAM 5. Marcus makes a triumphant fist.

 _Okay onto Camera 8..._ He plays the audio again in a different room, Springtrap is lead farther away.

_This is good, this is good..._

The moment he clicks on camera 9 however, something goes very, very wrong.

Marcus backs away from the laptop and sees a boy's face squished onto the monitor, gazing at him with similar eyes to Springtrap's. He then realises that that kid isn't a kid but Balloon Boy, one of Freddy Fazbear's mascots and the child from the video game with the balloon. The boy stays motionless for a second before abruptly screeching at Marcus's face like one of those internet screamers and vanishes, releasing a shockwave that forces Marcus to cup his ears and crashes the ventilation and camera systems which in turn cause the sirens to blare loud and red.

"Ah...Ah...Fuck" Marcus is still recovering from his scare and his slight loss of hearing as he sees a hulking figure move across the window.

_Gah! when did it get here so fast. Shit, SHit..._

He checks his watch: **5:56am**

C'mon time, go faster dammit. pleads Marcus internally.

THUMP. THUMP. The door to the Security room shakes.

THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. The door budges a little more and more and Marcus keeps checking his watch.

CRACK. Marcus sweats as a crooked line forms at the door.

CRASH! Thick, metallic hands break down the upper half of the door and start tearing it's wooden form down piece by piece.

Springtrap rears its ugly head into the room, staring at Marcus as it forcefully kicks down the entire bottom half of the door and finally enters inside. Marcus pants, staring up at the metal being...which has suddenly stopped in its tracks.

Marcus checks his watch and looks back at Springtrap: **6am**

 _Wow, that was close_. However, realising that the Security Room now no longer had a door, he knew that his chances of surviving another night here had diminished greatly. One of the computers made a noise and alerted Marcus's attention to it. Marcus stared at the for now lifeless animatronic and, seeing as how it was now safe now, he took his eyes off of it and onto the computer. It was the same 8-bit game from yesterday but this time, he was controlling the blue bunny Marcus sort of liked. He moved it in the right direction and ran into the purple Freddy once again.

**Follow me.**

Marcus instead broke the rule and explored the game's map instead, seeing a starry purple curtain, two tables with several party hats on them and a desk with a fan that seemed almost alike to the one he sat at. There was no goal to it, nothing to do but follow the Purple Freddy. The fate of Bonnie would be the same as Freddy's, killed by the purple figure. It was inevitable and Marcus, for some reason, felt bad about that. Grudgingly, he led Bonnie to the Purple Freddy. Like the last time, Bonnie was dismantled by the Purple Man who laughed almost mockingly at Marcus but this time, his laughter sounded oddly more realistic. The screen went blank and back to the camera footage. Marcus glanced at the unmoving Springtrap as he left the building and locked it up, determined to head to the Fazbear's Fright Management office today to file some complaints to Oliver and question him about what he'd just seen.

* * *

Nearing the bus stop, Marcus passes by a man in his late 60s leaning against a lamppost. He's wearing a black jacket, trilby hat and a colourful scarf around his neck. He had azure blue eyes, a well-groomed close-trimmed beard and wiry pale-yellow hair.

"Nice tie." the man compliments Marcus, "Hey, would you happen to be the security guard of Fazbear's Fright?"

Marcus turned to look at him.

"Um...kind of. What about it?"

The man smirked at him, "Well buddy, chances are that you've made a very poor career choice..."

_To be continued..._

**[NIGHT 2 END]**

**Author's Note:**

> Review, bookmark or/and kudos if you want more. The next night will feature elements of the Psychological Horror genre instead of the usual 'jumpscare' fare of the FNAF games.
> 
> This Chapter's title is a reference to DAGames song, "It's time to die".
> 
> FNAF and its characters belongs to Scott Cawthon. My OCs Marcus Samson Thorne, Jack and Rebecca belongs to me.
> 
> -cladinblack15


End file.
